Ticket To Ride
by missy52061
Summary: Kate takes Alexis for a ride on her motorcycle. Another prompt I left that no-one filled, so I figured what the heck. Also because there isn't enough Kate/Alexis stuff to suit me.


It seemed like spring had finally arrived in New York City. The tri-state area had just suffered through the coldest February on record, and March had been a very wet month. But it seemed like the tide had turned once the calendars had changed over to April, and Alexis Castle decided to get off the subway one stop sooner so she could walk a bit in the warm air. She had been living in the loft this year; she couldn't help it. After her dad had gone missing for two months, she just couldn't imagine not being able to see him. But he's back, happy and married to Kate, and it was time for Alexis to find a place of her own. She just had to figure out how she was going to break the news to her dad. She had reached their loft and was still thinking of how best to broach the subject as she unlocked the door. She jumped a little when she heard her stepmother's voice.

"Hi, Alexis," Kate quietly said. "How was your day?"

"It was pretty good. It's kind of hard to believe that another semester of school is almost done. Where's Dad?"

"Oh, he had a meeting at Black Pawn today. The last of the edits for the newest Nikki Heat, and the start of the discussions for the book tour, you know the drill. Hey, do you have plans for this afternoon?" Kate looked at Alexis as she said the last.

"Nothing set in concrete. Why, do you have something you need?" the redhead asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go on a ride with me on my motorcycle. It's just such a nice day and I wanted to get out. I know you've never said anything about it, but I just thought you might enjoy a ride. What do you say?"

"Kate, I've got to admit it; that sounds like fun. I've always wanted to go for a ride on a motorcycle! But don't I need a helmet?"

"I've got an extra. You might want to grab a short but kind of warm coat. Even with the sun shining, riding a motorcycle can be a bit chilly. And those jeans and boots you're wearing will work." Kate smiled at her stepdaughter, who ran over to the closet to pull out a short black leather jacket. "That's perfect. Come on, let's go. We won't go too far for your first ride." The two ladies went out the door together and headed down to the parking garage when the Castles kept their vehicles. Alexis had always admired Kate's Softail. Kate handed the second helmet to Alexis and made sure she had it securely fastened before getting up on the bike. She showed Alexis how to best get on the motorcycle, to be careful of the exhaust pipes, and to plant her feet on the passenger foot pegs.

Kate said, "Okay, Alexis, time for you to get on. Remember, hold on to my hips, keep your weight centered and keep your feet on the foot pegs. Try not to move too much too. I know this can be a bit overwhelming, so like I said, a short ride for your first ride. Then we'll stop for a bit, and then come back home. Ready?"

"Ready! Here I go." Alexis did everything perfectly, and soon they were on their way. They had barely gone around the corner when Alexis understood why people loved motorcycles. She felt amazing. Yes, it was a bit cold, but she felt alive. Cliché, she knew, but after spending much of the past few months cooped up, it felt great to have the wind in her face. After a fifteen minute ride, Kate pulled over and indicated a coffee shop. "Care for some coffee, Alexis?" Kate asked.

"Sure. My treat after this ride; that was fun!" Alexis said as they walked into the shop. She and Kate put in their orders, and grabbed their drinks when they were ready. Kate walked over to a corner of the shop where there were two comfy looking chairs.

"Alexis, I wanted to ask you a question," Kate started the conversation. "How do you feel about your grandmother moving out of the loft?"

"I think it's a great idea. I'll miss her, but she's right, it's time. And talking about moving, I've also been thinking about moving out, Kate. "

"What! Alexis, there is no need for you to move out. The loft is your home. It isn't because of anything your dad or I said or did, is it? I know he's loved having you there this year."

"No, Kate. You and dad have been so understanding. But, like Grams, I think it's time. You guys should be able to do all the things newlyweds want to do without another adult cramping your style. And I'm betting there will be the pitter-patter of little feet running around someday, too. So it's time. There's a trust fund I can tap into now that I'm over 21, and I think I can find something nice."

"Alexis, even if there are little feet running around, you certainly belong in the loft," Kate blushed a little as she looked at Alexis.

"Kate, I know I haven't always been the easiest person to get along with, but I know how much you love my dad, and that's all that counts. I just think this is the right time for the Castle family to spread out a little. You know I'll be around whenever you guys need a babysitter."

Kate laughed. "Well, your dad and I know we want to have a baby. But these things don't always go to plan. And Alexis, please take your time finding a place. Your dad will be happy for you, but he'll miss you too. If you're worried about telling him, don't be. He'll be okay."

"Kate, I know he'll be fine. He's got you now," Alexis softly said. "You make him so happy."

"Well, it works both ways. So before we burst into tears, are you ready for your second motorcycle ride? Let's head on home and start some dinner. You've got important news to share with your dad."

With that, the two gathered up their garbage, tossed in in the can, and headed home.


End file.
